The Undertaker's Son
by Nemessias
Summary: Le fils du croque-mort avait un ami et cet ami était lié à une belle tombe sans nom.


**Encore un One Shot cours je sais mais les grands sont longs à corrigé et seule je dois vérifier chaque phrases deux à trois fois, oui je suis si nul que ça effectivement, mais avec ses petits OS je m'entraîne, et j'ai l'impression de laisser moins de fautes qu'avant ^^**

 **Inspirer de la musique : The Undertaker Daugher mais remixer à ma sauce**

 **En plus la plupars sont glauque ou triste ... j'essayerais un comique tiens un jour =D**

* * *

Il était une fois, dans une contrée lointaine, se trouver une petite ville, que personne n'avait pensée à nommer, aux abords de cette petite ville, enfouit sous les saules, caché aux yeux des étrangers, se trouver un cimetière, aussi silencieux que la mort, mais aussi beau que la vie, c'était un beau cimetière, entourer d'un petit murer de pierres, surplombé de barrière en bois, l'entrée était une grille en fer, ornée elle aussi de pierres. Le ciel bleu foncé de l'automne et les feuilles qui s'envolaient illuminé les tombes de marbres, c'était un petit cimetière loin du bruit de la ville, non loin de là il y avait la mer.

Le fils du croque-mort était un jeune garçon décent, avec ses petites joues roses et ses cheveux rouges et noirs, tout le monde le connaissait tout le monde l'aimait, il était connu dans la ville, jour après jour il apprenait le métier de son père, jour après jour, il errait jusqu'aux tombes, il les regardait, il apprenait leur emplacement, les noms, la famille de chaque tombe, il voulait rendre son père fier.

Cependant, depuis qu'il était en âge de marcher une de ses tombes l'intrigué, seul dans un coin, où la lumière ne brillait pas, se trouve un ange fait de pierre qui regardait le ciel, ses mains repliées en une prière, ses pieds couverts de saleté et reposait par-dessus une plaque aussi vieille que le temps, jamais elle avait étè nettoyer.

Le fils du croque-mort a erré ici, avec ses grands yeux rouge et sa petite tête arrondis, il regardait la plaque, et il pensait que c'était étrange il regardait la plaque, le nom de la tombe avait disparu, personne pouvait alors savoir qui était enterrer ici, le fils du croque-mort trouvait sa triste, personne ne venait lui rendre visite, la tombe était petite, celle d'un enfant c'était si triste, le fils du croque-mort pensait que c'était triste, personne apportait de fleures ou de présent Assis tout seul il pleurait devant cette tombe sans identité.

Ce jour la le fils du croque-mort le rencontrât un garçon au teint bronzé et aux cheveux contraires aux sien, il était assit sur le murer du cimetière au-dessus de l'ange de pierre, le fils du croque-mort l'avait observé reniflant doucement, le sourire de ce garçon aux dents blanches l'avaient contaminé, une fois redescendus sur terre, les deux enfants s'observer, l'un dans des habits élégants et riches, l'autre dans une tenue de paysan pauvre, mais ils en avaient que faire, maintenant ils fessaient une paire.

Tous les jours, désormais le fils du croque-mort et le petit paysan se rejoignaient à la tombe vierge de la statue d'ange, les jours passaient et les deux enfants jouaient, s'amuser, riaient, ils n'allaient jamais en ville et rester dans les champs d'automnes, se tenant la main ils parcouraient mille aventures dans des pays imaginaires lointains, chassez les insectes et courir après les bêtes.

Un jour le fils du croque-mort et le paysan sont allés au bord de la mer, ils jouaient dans le sable, sous un soleil éclatant, alors que le petit paysan s'amusait a fuir les vagues, le fils du croque-mort qui fouinait dans les environs , trouva un magnifique coquillage nacré et rond.

Le fils du croque-mort à chercher par ici avec ses grandes jambes et son visage durcit, il en voulait plus et demanda à son ami de l'aider, à en trouver d'autre de ses coquillages nacré, il en voulait plus, il avait un plan, mais il le gardait secret pour l'instant.

Le fils du croque-mort était un jeune homme décent, avec son air sage et ses longs cheveux rouges et noirs, un présent pour la tombe avec aucun non en vue, un présent pour la tombe, ces coquillages si brillants, il se tourna vers son ami qui le regardait, il se tourna vers son ami souriant a pleines dents.

« **Je te laisse se présent** »

Les années étaient passées depuis qu'ils s'était rencontrés le fils du croque-mort avait grandis mais son ami lui était toujours aussi petit, aujourd'hui âgé de dix-huit années il doit partir à la capitale, laisser son petit ami à la peau bronzé, un petit sourire triste, il devait se résilier, il s'avançât vers le fils du croque-mort avant de déposer un petit baisé froid remplit d'amour sur la joue de l'adulte.

Le fils du croque-mort avait deviné il y a longtemps que ce petit n'était plus, mais il voulait continuer à jouer avec lui jusqu'à la fin, aujourd'hui ne pouvant pas rester il ne pouvait laisser son ami seul, lui offrant un présent pour apaiser son âme, le petit bronzé s'assit sur la tombe avant de disparaître.

Le fils du croque-mort c'était retourné, avec son air triste les larmes coulaient, un nom sur la tombe c'était enfin dessiné, il déposa un dernier coquillage nacré sur la tombe de ce petit basané avant de partir promettant à son ami de revenir.

« **Au revoir Daiki** »

Le fils du croque-mort les avait laissés là, il était parti maintenant, mais bien que cela ce soit passé il y a longtemps auparavant, les coquillages brillaient toujours, la tombe n'était plus seule, la tombe avait un nom, la tombe avait un compagnon.

Et ont pouvait voir par moment deux silhouettes jouer dans le cimetière de pierre.

* * *

 **Reviews ?**


End file.
